<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sounds by evangelineimagine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915731">The Sounds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine'>evangelineimagine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:06:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from tumblr: Stiles imagine? Where I get hurt and have to go to the hospital and weird things happen because I turn into a banshee, me and stiles are together and also can I be Scott’s sister?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My head felt like exploding, and it was like someone had hit me in the head with a huge stone or something. What was weird about it all was that all of my injuries were anywhere but my head, I had some huge cuts on my arms and legs and a bruise on my stomach that could be the cause of internal bleeding. But my head hadn’t been hurt once. I know I had lost a lot of blood, but I knew that this pain I was feeling in my head was not from all the blood loss. One does not was to scream on the top of your lungs when you have lost too much blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Y/N McCall?» The nurse asked beside me, I vaguely looked at her, it was hard focusing on people. </p>
<p>«You’re Melissa’s daughter right?» She asked again. I crouched my eyebrows, what was she really saying? </p>
<p>«Yeah, her mother is Melissa.» Stiles’ voice was heard from my other side. He was holding my hand tightly, giving me worried glances. </p>
<p>How I managed to notice that was a mystery even to me, but nothing Stiles did go unnoticed by me. </p>
<p>«Babe, you need to stay with me, okay?» His voice whispered close to my ear, as my eyes wanted nothing but to shut tightly. </p>
<p>«It hurts, Stiles,» I said, a tear escaping down my cheek. </p>
<p>«I know, babe, I know.» He whispered holding me tightly, right before I passed out from the mixture of blood loss and headache. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a steady beeping in the room, consistent and slow. I didn’t figure what it was at first, but that was maybe because of the fog that surrounded my mind. It became clearer though. Like the hand holding mine, stroking circles on my skin. It was calming, it really was, but either way, I think that was what brought me out of my deep sleep.</p>
<p>I groaned as I opened my eyes, the light in the ceiling hitting my eyes, making me squint.  </p>
<p>«Y/N!» Stiles's voice beamed as his face came to hover over me, blocking the far too bright light. </p>
<p>I couldn’t help myself but smile at him, his face lit up like a lighting ball, almost like a little puppy seeing its owner after a long day at work. </p>
<p>«You’re finally awake.» He said, cupping my chin, his forehead resting against mine. He pressed his lips against mine, very gentle as if he was afraid to break me.</p>
<p>«How long was I gone?» I ask when we broke apart. </p>
<p>«3 days.» He says, a sadness flashing in his eyes, but were gone fast. </p>
<p>«I’ll go get your mom and Scott, they were just getting something to eat.» He says before leaning away, walking to the door. </p>
<p>I was alone in the sterile hospital room, and that’s when it happened the first time. </p>
<p>The sounds. </p>
<p>It sounded like rain hitting the ground, and a car driving in it. It was a weird feeling, it was like I was standing in the middle of it, if I judged on the sound, I would be guessing I would be standing there, but I was in the room, alone. </p>
<p>What was happening?! I heard the screeching of wheels and a loud bang, then nothing but my own screams, and the door being pushed open, my brother, mother and boyfriend rushing in to see if I was okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I could see it again, the room full of darkness, yet every direction I looked in some kind of scene would unfold in front of me. </p><p>Putting me in the person on the verge of death’s point of view. I wanted to scream, but in the void, I was living I heard nothing. </p><p> The fact that it all was in my head was clear to me, and I knew someone was trying to shake me awake, several people. </p><p>They would try different things, sometimes their shouting would get through to me. </p><p> «Y/N wake up!» </p><p> «We’re here, stop screaming!» </p><p> But every time their voices would be so distant I had no chance in hearing the real force of their voices, how loud they were screaming. I turned yet again, only to be met by another scene. I wanted to scream. </p><p> That’s when I heard it. A loud scream, it pierced through me like air out of water, as I could breathe again. </p><p> Suddenly I was back in my body, bolting upright in the bed, eyes searching around the room. </p><p> Scott, Stiles and my mother were standing by the far left wall, eyes trained on me, their hands slowly coming down from their ears. By my bedside stood Lydia, breathing hard as she offered me a weak smile. </p><p> Before Lydia could get out a single syllable, my mother’s arms were around me. </p><p> «My baby.» She whispered into my ear. </p><p> «Miss McCall, may I speak to Y/N alone?» Lydia’s voice sounded behind my mother, and we quickly pulled away. My mother nodded and got up to drag Scott and Stiles with her out of the room. As soon as the door was locked behind them, Lydia sat down on the bed, staring off into the room. </p><p> «You can hear them, right? Now as we speak.» It was more a statement than a question, but it was true. </p><p> The constant buzzing and faint sounds of screams mixed with the sounds of different kind of accidents working like background music to my surroundings. </p><p> I only nodded. </p><p> «I do too.» She whispered back, turning to look at me with an apologetic smile on her lips. </p><p> «How?» </p><p> «We’re messengers of death, Y/N, Banshees as you may have heard Stiles calling me.» She whispered, taking my hand in hers, giving it a gently squeeze. </p><p>«How do you stay sane with all of this?» I asked her, my worried gaze meeting her sad one. </p><p> «You get used to it. With time it will be easy to ignore, although the headaches aren’t. That’s the real problem.» </p><p> I stayed silent. </p><p> This will never stop. These sounds will always follow me.</p><p> As I was about to open my mouth to thank Lydia, the door burst open, and Stiles barged in, Scott holding him back slightly by the arm.</p><p> «You know for someone only being human, you’re sure strong.» Scott breathed out as Stiles hurried over to you. </p><p> «Babe, are you okay?» He asked as he quickly stood in front of me, Lydia getting up from her spot beside me on the bed, detaching her hand from mine. </p><p>«I’m as okay as I can be.» I smiled up at him, and he sighed relieved. </p><p> «Y/N?» I looked over at Lydia who was standing by the door, purse hung over her shoulder. </p><p> «Yeah?» </p><p> «Call me if you need any help.» </p><p> «Thank you, Lydia.» I managed to get out as I got a smile back, and she walked out of the room, leaving me alone with my brother and boyfriend. </p><p> Stiles quickly engulfed me in a hug, mumbling sweet nothings in my ear, before it was Scott’s turn. Scott didn’t say anything, he simply hugged me, like he so often did, knowing exactly what I was feeling. </p><p> «Ready to go home yet?» They asked as the hugging was over with. </p><p> «You guys bet I am. I think the sounds are louder here than at home anyways.» I whispered the last part, but I knew they both had heard me, exchanging looks before moving along, fetching my clothes to get me home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>